I Am 18
by Percabeth4ever25
Summary: A normal field trip turned wrong for 9 children. What happen that day at the Museum? Who is after the 9 in the accident? All of your question will be answered. This is an AU and Not a one shot. There might be lemons i'm not sure right now. This a Percabeth story btw.
1. IT, The Day It Began

The day it all started was the best and worst day for us.

It was about mid October, our class was on a field trip. We went to Smithsonian in Washington DC, our teacher was leading us through the Ancient Relic's wing of the Smithsonian. Out of the blue, these sirens just started going off, and our teacher was telling us to get outside as fast as we could. Me and my friends; Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Thalia, Frank and Nico were lost in the massive crowd and couldn't find our way to the doors.

All of the people were gone, there was no sound, no noise other than the siren blaring throughout the building. We all huddled together, looking around the room. I grabbed for Annabeth's hand, right as I thought everything would be okay, right when everything got quiet.

_It _came.

I was thrown through the air, away from my grip on Annabeth's hand. All of us were torn from each other. Then everything was like a movie, I was going in slow motion, everything in the room was going in slow motion. I then felt this flow, this rush, this surge of power and strength run through my bones, my body, my core. I wasn't in slow motion any more, I was flying through the room again. I was thrown through a glass case, then another, and another and then finally against a wall. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs, I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't hear or see, only taste my own blood in my mouth, I couldn't feel the floor below me or the wall I was laying against. The only thoughts going through my mind was 'Is Annabeth okay?' 'Was she hurt or dead?' 'Did she make it out of the room before _it_ came?'. The next thing I knew was someone was trying to ask me a question, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could only hear a very loud ringing in my head. Then they picked me up and put me on something soft, I tried to open my eyes, but the slightest movement I made hurt. I could only hear bits and pieces of what the were saying.

"Son...you...me?" "Can...squeeze...finger?"

I tried my best to move my finger, even if it hurt, I clenched my hand into a fist. All I knew was that something _big _came and it gave me...us...powers? I'm not even sure if what just happen was real or if it was in my head. I wasn't even sure of what just crash landed in the Museum, other than knowing _it _was big and it had power, strength and energy.

I could now hear again, I could hear sirens. Not the ones from before but Police sirens, I could also hear someone asking questions, but not to me this time, to someone else: my teacher. I was now being loaded into the back of the ambulance and then the doors closed I couldn't hear anything now.

About half way in the ride I heard someone gasp and then order for someone to come over to where I was. At the time I actually felt a lot better, I opened my eyes a bit and only saw light then a figure hovering over me. They became clearer and I could see that they had a face of pure shock on their face. She backed away from me trying to create as much distance from me as she could. I opened my eyes all the way, and then groaned. I might have felt better but I didn't feel 100% okay. I sat up a bit and I looked down at myself, I was glowing blue. I was so shocked I didn't even notice when one of the attendees tried to hit me in the head with a Oxygen tank. Before she could I caught the tank without even thinking about it, and then I saw my reflection. My eyes weren't green anymore they were crystal blue, my skin wasn't tan anymore it was blue. My hair wasn't raven black but glowing neon blue and standing up on end. I felt this rush of energy and strength, and then _whoosh_! I fell off the gurney and onto the cold hard floor, I clenched my fist and closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth. The feeling was building up inside of me, tugging at my guts and muscles. I opened my eyes wide and and let out the murderess cry, my hands came out of fist and gripped the cold hard floor. My body was glowing even bluer and I was barely able to see, my eyes were glowing too much so I couldn't see. All the doors of the ambulance burst open, everything in the ambulance was glowing blue now, people were stopping outside of the doors trying to figure out what was going on. I could hear people screaming and other's yelling to call 911. The glowing dimmed down, everything went back to slow motion, I got off the ground and stood up, I looked around and saw the lady huddled up in the corner still, people rushing outside. My body stopped glowing and it turned back to normal. I looked outside the back door and started to walk to it. I hopped out of the back and looked around again. Everyone was in a frenzy, some running around, some just staring and looking at the ambulance, some making phone calls, some acting like nothing was going on. I looked straight ahead of me, I could see smoke in the sky from the Museum. And that was my only thought at that time.

_Go back and get Annabeth and my other friends._

* * *

_**Hey guys, long time no read. Yeah i'm sorry about that, but in my defense no one gave me reviews so it's you guys fault! Any who this is my new story. Percy Jackson is a super freak, along with the others. I will tell you there powers in then next Chapter and there code names. But if you like this story REVIEW! If you don't...leave this page NOW! So review and comment. And as for my other story, that's up to you people. You can sit on your lazy asses and not review resulting in no story or you can review like the good children you are and I know. So which will you chose? If you pick lazy, I will beat you!**  
_

**_ANY WHO... PEACE OFF! BOOP!_**


	2. AN Sorry

_**Okay so hey guys, I know you want another chapter and it's coming but I need some Ideas on how to finish it up. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter, romance, drama, humor, pain. TELL ME! You know when there inst a new chapter in a while that mean YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! WHAT? DO YOU THINK I AM? I CAN ONLY WRITE WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. I NOT ASKING TO TO STEAL THINGS, OR MURDER PEOPLE, TAKE 5 MINS OF YOUR TIME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**_

_**Just tell me what you want to see happen.**_

_**The more ideas I get the faster I can Update.**_

_**PEACE OFF BOOP!**_


End file.
